


Monsters

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gen, M/M, Smut, this is based on DRSG 98
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Werewolf!Flake tries to be a smartass and play with his food and gets bit by the love bug





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I've been working on this way too long.

The wolf saw his prey in the early evening light, a vision that he had never quite seen before. Was this lust or hunger that the wolf felt? His heart raced rapidly, beating away in his chest. Surely he wasn’t hungry again, after having just eaten another man about the same age as the one he watched now. The man walked through the woods, all alone with nothing but a lantern. What was this silly boy doing, the wolf wondered. He shouldn’t be out here, all on his own, wandering about with the dangerous creatures of the night. He could at least walk him home, to a safe place. Perhaps he could treat him to a night he would never forget…

“Don’t play with your food, Flake,” The wolf heard a voice from close behind him. His head turned, and he saw his pack standing in their human forms behind him. Richard had a smirk on his face, knowing that they all liked to play with their food. Why would Till tell Flake to not play with his?   
“I can do what I please,” Flake said, shifting into his human form, fixing the collar of his white coat.   
“Well…” Till said, staring the younger werewolf down. “Have at it. Get him before he’s gone forever.” He pointed to the man, who was heading towards the exit of the woods.   
“Get your fun in for the night…” Richard smirked. “We know you like the boys…”   
“Shut up.” Till said simply, Richard giggling to himself. 

Flake shifted his form once again, running with an unearthly speed until he reached his prey, shifting before he spoke.   
“What is such an innocent soul doing in these treacherous woods?” He questioned in a deep voice. The human boy’s breath hitched, and he turned quickly, his lantern’s flame flickering as he moved. He watched the man with red eyes and the palest of skin. His mind wandered to places he was unaware it could go…  
“Well, I could ask the same of you, yes?” He asked with a smirk, knowing very well he was no innocent soul.   
“Oh, but my dear...if only you knew who I was…” He said, taking his hand and kissing the top of it. “I’m a monster.”   
He shook his head. “Oh, now don’t flatter yourself!” He laughed, teasing him a bit. The wolf laughed along with him, an awkward, low laugh. The human boy looked into the wolf’s hypnotizing eyes, and in that moment, he was aware of everything. Though he was just a human, he was smart. He had been taught to watch for this kind. However, this wolf was far from the monsters he had been told about. No, this one was handsome, and almost frail in appearance. Though that shouldn’t be a reason to doubt him, and he did not. But he felt a feeling he was unsure of? It almost felt as though it was lust. The red eyes of this man flickered and shimmered in his own brown eyes, and he felt the strongest pull towards him. Perhaps it was the hypnotizing qualities, but he knew that he wanted this creature. This monster...  
“Would you care if I walked you home?” Flake asked the man. He smiled at him, reaching out for his much larger hand.  
“Mm, I wouldn’t mind.” He said, feeling his cold touch as they held hands.“My name is Aeden...Just so you know.”   
Flake nodded, not saying a word. Aeden giggled, tapping him with his elbow. “What? Don’t you have a name?” He asked.  
“Flake…” He said. The boy nodded, looking ahead.   
“My house is in the middle of town. I hope you don’t mind the long walk.” He smiled. Flake shook his head and motioned with his other hand.   
“Not at all. But I must ask you, Aeden...What were you doing in the woods all alone?” He questioned. “Surely you are aware of the dangers?”   
“Ah, yes. I was meant to meet a boy here tonight, but he...didn’t show. Don’t tell anyone I was going to meet him!” He laughed. “You know how people can be…”   
“Ah.” Flake said, remembering the young man that they killed and ate just hours prior. “Don’t worry, our secrets are safe…” At least they were both into guys, Flake thought. 

The two walked through the streets, making small talk about the weather and the people walking past them. Aeden noticed the people giving Flake odd stares, some people trying their hardest not to look at him at all. Though he knew the reasons they feared Flake, he knew that they themselves had no idea why. They just saw him as different, and they feared that. What a shame, he thought. Aeden was different too. He had paid for his differences, so many times, and here he was with a werewolf, who had suffered too. He chuckled to himself. Suffered? Surely this wolf had not suffered. Surely this wolf had all he needed and more. He watched a man walk past them, at first giving them a look of disgust. How could two men walk together, holding hands? And the kind of man that Aeden was, how dare anyone be seen with him. And then, Aeden saw the man give Flake a closer look. It was beautiful to watch the color wash from his face, and watch him run fast away from them. Lovely to watch the fear consume him. Is this what wolves felt, Aeden wondered?  
Soon, the two of them reached Aeden’s home which he shared with his sister and father. He knew that it was dangerous to show a wolf where he lived, but maybe if Flake saw the guns, the danger that he was in, he would be a good wolf. He wouldn’t try anything stupid. And if he did...He wouldn’t be able to again. For now though, Aeden was content with being friendly with the wolf.  
“Here we are…” He said, watching Flake stare at the house before him. He said nothing to him, just looking ahead. “...Would you like to come inside for a moment?” Aeden asked. Flake nodded, walking past him and up the stairs, opening the door and heading inside. Aeden stood there awkwardly for a moment, before following after the wolf. 

Before Aeden made it in, Flake grabbed a photo from off a table, looking at it carefully. It was a picture of Aeden and two other people. Sisters? Cousins? Who cared, Flake thought. He sat the photo back down as he saw Aeden walking into the house and closing the door. He watched him taking his coat off, and tossing it on a chair. He admired his form that had been hidden from the outerwear, side eyeing him. Aeden untucked the shirt he wore from his pants, brushing his shoulder length hair to the side.  
“Do you want a drink?” Aeden asked. “I can make some tea?”   
“Water.” He said. Aeden nodded, walking past him to the kitchen. Flake walked behind him. 

Soon, Flake noticed the guns on the wall. “What are these for? Do you hunt?” He asked, lightly touching one of the barrels of the guns. Aeden turned and smiled.   
“Oh! You could say that.” He said, getting Flake a glass of water. He handed it to him, Flake’s face full of confusion.   
“So you do hunt?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Aeden smiled, watching him take a drink. Now was the time to tell. After all, he had brought it up. “I hunt wolves…”   
Keeping a straight face, Flake nodded, taking a drink. “So do many others.” He said. Aeden took a step closer to him, grabbing his coat gently, carefully opening it. He stood still, watching him starting to unbutton his shirt.   
“Oh but I...I hunt werewolves…” He smirked up at the tall wolf, starting to plant kisses on his now exposed collarbone. Flake simply nodded again. “But, I’ve never seen one like you…So handsome, so enticing...” Aeden told him.   
“What’s that supposed to mean? What makes you think I’m one?” He asked calmly, ignoring the compliments, though he did enjoy them. Aeden giggled, getting on his knees now, running his hands down his sides as he did so before reaching for his belt.   
“Oh don’t try to fool me, Flake. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you…” He smiled up at him, kissing at the skin, now exposed.  
“What makes you think I won’t hurt you?” He questioned with a growl. “I could kill you. I could have you dead in a minute flat!” He told him, pulling him up to his feet, snarling at him as the click of the front door echoes through the house.  
“Shh!” Aeden said, pushing Flake away lightly. “That’s my sister. You must get out of here!” He told him.  
“Excuse me? I was just about to kill you!” He whispered loudly, not exactly caring if he’d be heard.  
“Shut up! Go upstairs. Second door to the left. You can get out through the window” Aeden said, patting his shoulder and running to where his sister was to distract her from Flake going up the stairs. Flake stood there, eyes wide. What the fuck just happened. He was about to have his food and then, he was going to blow him, and then...He rolled his eyes, sneaking up the stairs. Perhaps he could stick around, play with his food some more...

~

The room only had a bed, a desk, and a chair. Flake closed the door behind him, noticing the gun on the wall above the bed as well. The single window over the desk was his only escape route, but he decided to have a small look around. After all, Aeden and his sister were probably talking away at this point. 

He casually walked over to the desk, which was neat and proper with the exception of a few stray papers. Flake picked up one of the papers. It was about the habits of werewolves. Where they stayed, and hunted. He laughed, reading the small notes about he and his pack. Well, he thought, if they were such grand wolf hunters...why hadn’t any of them been killed yet? 

He began opening the drawers of the desk, searching through them haphazardly. He came across some love letters from a boy. Probably that man that they had killed in the woods. Oh well, he thought. He’d rather be full than let some stupid human go free. That’s what he got for trying to get into their den. Dumbass. And he bet that Aeden would do the exact same thing if given the chance. What a bunch of stupid humans. Oh, but how Aeden was so fun to play with...And such a pretty boy, too. He could have a good time with this one...

Opening the final drawer, he spotted a few things. A knife, some ropes, and another letter. He picked up the letter first, reading it slowly. It was a letter from Aeden to his father, apparently not sent yet, as it was in his room still. “Dear father, I have gone to kill them all. Don’t try to find me. I will return,” read the letter. Flake chuckled, thinking of how little Aeden could possibly kill any of them.  
“Whatever…” He said sarcastically, tossing the letter to the side, now picking up the knife. He ran his finger over the sharp blade, watching his red eyes in the shine of the metal. He let out a soft moan, feeling the blade slice his finger. He looked at the small drop of blood that now pooled on his pale skin.   
He began to think of Aeden, perhaps tied to the bed with the ropes...He would run the blade over his porcelain skin, small lines of blood appearing on him. He’d be begging, praying. But not to God...no, he would be praying to Flake as if he were the god he loved so dearly. Oh what a lovely way to play with his food, he smirked. That way they could both have some fun before the end…

~

“What are you still doing here?” Aeden said quietly yet powerfully, watching the tall wolf with blood dripping on the floor. “I told you to leave!”   
A smile curled on Flake’s lips, and he pointed the knife towards himself casually.   
“Oh you meant...me?” He asked with a laugh, looking back in the knife’s blade. He fixed a hair that had fallen out of place. “Tell me Aeden, pretty thing…” He smirked, looking over to him.  
“Tell you what?” He asked, a bit annoyed at this point with the werewolf.  
“Were you going to tie me up with these ropes?” He asked, picking them up from their place in the drawer. He watched Aeden’s face, and saw the shock in his eyes. “Hmm...I mean I’m a switch, but…” He tossed the ropes on the bed. “I do love being a submissive.”   
“Why are you still here?” He asked. “You need to leave. It’s too dangerous for you to be here!”   
“I...didn’t get…” Flake stopped, and stepped closer to him. “My blowjob.”   
“What?” He asked.   
“Downstairs. In the kitchen. You were going to blow me. Pay up.” He said, setting the knife on the desk and pointing to Aeden in an almost accusatory manner.   
“Pay...up? What the fuck!” Aeden practically yelled. Flake was suddenly right beside him. Damn werewolves and their super speed. It always got to Aeden.  
“I won’t kill you...Besides, I saw how you looked at me...You want my cock don’t you?” Flake asked, reaching and touching the side of Aeden’s face. “You can have it...go on and give it a taste…”   
“Shut up!” Aeden said, pushing Flake onto the bed. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and his belt still undone. He looked beautiful, lying there like this, Aeden thought. Goddammit, he couldn’t be falling for such a monster, he thought. He spread Flake’s legs, standing there before getting on his knees. Flake smiled at him, watching him reach into his pants. He softly moaned, feeling the human’s fingers around his cock. Aeden ran his hand up and down Flake’s length a few times before pulling it out of his pants and licking the tip. Soon Flake’s cock was in the human’s mouth, and the wolf was a cussing, moaning mess. He held his head to his pelvis with his large hands, causing Aeden to choke on his length. Flake ran his fingers through the human’s hair, tugging on it and messing it up.   
Flake pulled Aeden off his cock now, tossing him violently onto the bed, ready to fuck him until he couldn’t walk for at least a few days. Aeden hit the wall next to the bed, a loud and hollow crash. He was obviously a bit thrown off and disoriented, stars in his vision. Flake pulled him over onto his lap with just as much force, allowing him to catch his breath.   
“And you think you could kill us?” Flake asked with a toothy grin. Aeden elbowed him with as much force as he possibly could muster at the time.  
“Put your dick away and get out or do me,” He told the wolf. Flake smiled, sitting Aeden to the side and starting to zip his pants up again. He could use to tease himself and Aeden. He redid his belt and nodded at the human.  
“Meet me tomorrow night in the woods…Bring a weapon and I’ll kill you on the spot.” Flake told him, picking up the knives and ropes. “And these are mine now.” 

And with that, the wolf had disappeared into the night, leaving his prey to be played with another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 soon! Hopefully


End file.
